1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to training aids, and more particularly, to a training aid for the medical field, wherein the training aid facilitates the teaching and practicing of various medical procedures.
2. Background Art
The use of practice aids or teaching aids in the medical field has been quite extensive. For example, rigid models of the body have been used as demonstration aids to teach both anatomy and procedures to students and practitioners. Such models may show anatomical relationships of organs but not the characteristics of normal and pathologic tissue planes that separate organs. These key fact limits the usefulness of current models to teach complex surgical skills.
Typically, for practicing many medical procedures, and especially for practicing soft tissue procedures, it is quite common to use human cadavers. One problem with such an approach is that human cadavers vary relative to health, age, size, and alteration of normal anatomy by prior surgery or disease. Moreover, a human cadaver allows for the performing of a particular procedure only once and at great expense. Finally, current laparoscopic training requires fresh, unembalmed human cadavers which greatly increases the potential for disease transmission to trainees and mentors. A great need exists for alternatives that can provide the required realism at a significant cost and risk savings over a human cadaver.
Certain aids have been developed to address the need for practice while overcoming the costs associated with the use of human cadavers. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,301 issued to Younker and assigned to Simulab Corporation of Seattle, Wash. Typically, the commercial embodiments include a rigid structure having a plurality of body components that are placed on the rigid structure. While such an aid provides certain training of medical procedures, certain deficiencies have been recognized. First, while body components are typically present, these body components are not realistically positioned relative to the other portions of the body, and in particular, the connection of the components to particular layers associated with the body, namely, the fusion plane between peritoneal layers and Toldt's Fascia (i.e., s specialized connective tissue layer which separates the retroperitoneal structures (muscles, bones, vascular structures, and ureters) from the intraperitoneal organs. Further, the interaction between the layers themselves and between the structures in the various layers are not contemplated, representing an essential missing element for effective surgical training.
As such, while procedures can be discussed, the device lacks the necessary realism and realistic body component placement, such that there is no material representation of the interaction of the body components within the various layers of the body. This is especially significant with the practicing of laparoscopic procedures. For example, the prior art teaching aids are quite limited in providing realistic simulation of the procedures shown in, for example Delaney, et al, “Operative Techniques in Laparoscopic Colorectal Surgery,” wherein the text is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The text is based upon the learning of the planes of dissection, and the mastering of procedures which occur between the planes of dissection or within certain planes. To provide the necessary training and simulation, the identification of layers and the connection or attachment of body components to the various layers of the body must be provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical training aid apparatus which provides enhanced realism relative to procedures of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical training aid apparatus which includes the various layers (i.e., fascia, toldt's fascia, peritoneum, etc.) which form the various dissection planes and the interaction between the various dissection planes and the various body components.
It is another object of the invention to provide a surgical training aid apparatus which provides increased realism for facilitating training of laparoscopic procedures.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.